Antología
by Fairy Mary
Summary: Como lo dice el título, este fic es una antología... De un amor... SONGFIC basado en la cancion de Shakira del mismo nombre.
1. Antología

Hello! Aquí vengo con un nuevo songfic, se llama Antología y es de la canción del mismo nombre de Shakira, es un poco vieja, pero es que la letra me encanta…

Espero q les guste, aquí se los dejo...

* * *

**ANTOLOGÍA**

_**Para amarte necesito una razón  
**_

La misma pregunta venía una y otra vez a mi cabeza¿Cómo fue que llegué a amar tanto a alguien tan diferente a mí? Y no es que me molestara amarlo, al contrario, había sido una de las experiencias más maravillosas que me hayan ocurrido en toda mi vida. Simplemente es algo que siempre ha llamado mi atención; después de todo aquel refrán de "Los polos opuestos de atraen" no es del todo una completa porquería como yo muchas veces pensé.

_**Y es difícil creer que no exista  
una mas que este amor.** _

Y es que por más que le he dado vueltas al asunto, he llegado como siempre a la misma conclusión: simplemente lo amaba; no por su condición, aunque cuando era niña, debo admitir, siempre me había dedicado a juzgar a los demás por su apariencia o por lo que poseían. No por sus gustos en común con los míos, porque realmente eran muy pocos los gustos que compartíamos. No por la forma en la que él confesaba sus sentimientos, si al fin y al cabo, él siempre había sido un poco, para no decir del todo, torpe expresando lo que verdaderamente sentía.

Es simplemente porque, aunque a muchos les cueste entenderlo o incluso creerlo, aquel inocente amor que había sentido por él desde niña, aquel amor que había surgido al conocerlo mejor y darme cuenta de que no era de yeso como pensé al principio; había ido creciendo hasta convertirse en el inmenso amor que siento por él en estos momentos.

_**Sobra tanto dentro de este corazón**  
_

Y es que cuando llegas amar tanto a alguien, surgen en tu corazón muchos otros sentimientos a parte del amor. Aprendes a ser tolerante, a aceptar a la otra persona tanto con sus cualidades como con sus defectos, aunque muchas veces hayas tratado de cambiar actitudes o conductas de él, como yo alguna vez lo hice, pero luego te das cuenta de que estas actitudes son las que lo hacen especial y que de una u otra forma te complementas con ellas. De esta forma es como aprendes a tolerar: dándote cuenta de que cuando realmente amas, no necesitas cambiar nada del otro, porque lo aceptas tal y como es.

De la mano de la tolerancia viene el respeto. Debes aprender a respetar sus ideales, sus puntos de vista, sus decisiones, sus maneras de interpretar las cosas, su forma de ser.

También debes ser honesta, el hecho de que seas respetuosa no quiere decir que debas aceptar todo lo que él diga; si algo no te parece es bueno que lo comuniques, porque muchas veces lo que necesitamos es que alguien sea sincero con nosotros para poder darnos cuenta de nuestros errores. Pero sobre todo debes ser honesta con lo que sientes, y por cierto, nuca está de más comunicarle al otro lo que sientes por él, y decirle cuanto o quieres.

_**Y a pesar de que dicen que los años son sabios  
todavía se siente el dolor.**_

Ya ni recuerdo cuanto ha pasado desde que nos conocimos aquel verano. Tú eras el chico solitario, aquel que siempre se apartaba del grupo porque sentías que lo demás no éramos suficiente para ti; aquel que al no poder expresar claramente sus sentimientos a través de palabras, lo hacías mediante bellas melodías con tu armónica; aquel que, aunque tratara de no demostrar lo que sentía, nunca pudo ocultar su amor y su preocupación por su pequeño hermano.

Yo, por el contrario, era la chica necesitada de atención, la que se conmovía con la más simple de las situaciones, y la que no pensaba antes de hablar y por consiguiente, terminada expresando los más profundos, inocentes y sinceros comentarios; y al parecer eso no te agradaba.

Sinceramente llegaste a herirme de una manera que jamás imaginé al ignorarme de la forma en la que lo hacías, o cuando te referías a mí como la niñita inmadura. Yo, sin embargo, trataba de ocultar ese dolor, quería ser como tú, quería que esos comentarios no me afectaran, y así tal vez podrías llegar a fijarte en mí. Mas debo admitir que cada uno de tus comentarios llegó a lo más profundo de mi ser, creando así un gran dolor…

_**Por que todo el tiempo que pase junto a ti  
dejo tejido su hilo dentro de mí.**  
_

Sin embargo, todos esos días junto a ti en aquel extraño mundo, me hicieron comprenderte un poco más y darme cuenta de que todos esos crueles comentarios eran tu manera de evadir tus verdaderos sentimientos, eran una coraza que habías creado para que los demás no pudiéramos descubrir al ser maravilloso que se encontraba en tu interior.

Compartimos muchas cosas durante aquella aventura, y aunque no podía decirlo, porque tal vez nunca nadie me creería, llegué a sentir una conexión muy especial contigo y creo que tú conmigo, de cierta forma…

En silencio, con tus actitudes, me enseñaste tantas cosas, como lo que significa la familia. Mis padres siempre habían estado juntos y me consentían en todo porque yo era su única hija, y nunca les di el valor que ellos se merecían. Y al verte tan fuerte protegiendo a tu pequeño hermano para que no fuera lastimado por el divorcio de tus padres, me hizo valorar todo lo que tenía y darme cuenta de cuan afortunada era al poder tener algo que no todos poseían.

Luego volvimos a nuestro mundo, cada quien por su lado, cada uno con lo suyo. Ya no te vería todos los días, ya no te tendría a mi lado; aunque tenía tu retrato me dolía el saber que no me correspondías, no me amabas como yo a ti.

Entonces recibí la terrible noticia: debía alejarme de aquel lugar, debía irme de Odiaba. No sabía que pasaría mañana y no lo sabría. ¿Acaso sería yo capaz de irme sin demostrarte que decir lo que sientes puede dar buenos resultados?

Y fue hasta que me tuve que ir a USA, que tomé una decisión, te diría lo que sentía por ti… Matt.

* * *

¿Qué les parece? Sé que no está muy largo, y que no es toda la canción, pero quería alargarlo un poco y hacerlo como de 3 o 4 capítulo y así hacer una vivencia por cada estrofa… 

Como se dieron cuenta la historia está siendo contada desde el punto de vista de Mimi como protoganista…

Espero que apoyen este fic, que a pesar de que va a ser corto, espero q sea súper intenso y… bueno, mejor si quieren saber más, tendrán que leer…

BYE!

**_Make a wish…_**

**_A Fairy will let your soul fly_**


	2. Antología 2

Hello!!! Aquí vengo con un nuevo songfic, se llama Antología y es de la canción del mismo nombre de Shakira, es un poco vieja, pero es que la letra me encanta…

**

* * *

**

ANTOLOGÍA

_Y aprendí a quitarle al tiempo los segundos  
tu me hiciste ver el cielo aun mas profundo  
_

Ya había tomado mi decisión, no muchos tenían fe en mí, de hecho prácticamente ninguno excepto TK, a quien siempre he querido como a un hermano menor.

Debo admitir que llegué incluso a escuchar comentarios muy desalentadores: "Mimi, acepta que tú y Matt son demasiado diferentes; él jamás te prestará atención", por dar un ejemplo, sin embargo no me iba a dar por vencida sin siquiera intentarlo.

Un día antes de mi partida a USA fui a tu casa. Te sorprendiste al verme frente de pie en tu puerta. Seguramente te preguntaste qué estaría haciendo la niñita mimada en tu casa. Pero entonces, cuando muy seriamente te dije que debía conversar contigo de algo importante, tu semblante cambió, y con una expresión de intriga me invitaste a pasar y tomar asiento.

Dudé al principio, no sabía como empezar. Te hablé de nuestras aventuras en el Digimundo, te dije cuanto habías llamado mi atención; tu escuchabas simplemente, perplejo, sin poder pronunciar palabra alguna.

Yo comencé a tener más confianza en mí misma, poco a poco pude dejar salir todos los sentimientos que llevada dentro: fue un shock para ti. Cuando pudiste reaccionar me respondiste que no sabías que decirme (sinceramente fue una reacción muy predecible en tí), que necesitabas tiempo para analizar la situación.

¡Tiempo! Algo que yo no poseía, te lo dije. Ya era tarde y yo debía volver a casa para arreglar los últimos detalles de mi partida. Si eras capaz de aceptarlo yo esperaría tu respuesta en el aeropuerto.

Debía irme, y te dejé solo en tu casa con algo en qué pensar. Sé que no fue muy sensato de mi parte confesarte todo justo cuando estaba a punto de irme muy lejos de ti, pero era algo que debía hacer.

Mi padre me decía que debíamos entrar. Yo estaba a punto de irme y todos habían ido al aeropuerto a despedirse de mi: TK, Tai, Sora, Izzi, Joe, Kari… Todos menos tú. Comprendí que mi confesión tal vez había sido un poco fuerte (¿Un poco?), además seguramente tú no sentías lo mismo que yo sentía por ti. Mi padre volvía a llamarme, yo me despedí de mis amigos, les sonreía, trataba de ocultar mi dolor, y me fui…

Una vez en el avión, tenía bastantes horas de vuelo, bastantes horas para pensar, de ver todo lo que dejaba atrás en Odiaba, y preguntarme qué nuevas experiencias podría vivir en USA. Mi asiento estaba junto a la ventana, a través de la cual podía apreciar el hermoso cielo azul; y cuando lo veía tan azul, tan magnífico, tan atrayente, tan PROFUNDO, venía a mi cabeza la imagen de tus hermosos ojos azules, aquellos ojos que siempre me había atrapado, en los cuales me podía sumergir.

Llegaba a mi nuevo hogar, debía desempacar todas mis cosas y decorar mi nueva habitación. Tenía calor y decidí quitarme el abrigo, pero al hacerlo noté que aún no había abierto la carta que TK me había entregado en el aeropuerto.

Tal vez había sido por la despedida, o por el dolor que tú no estuvieras allí, pero había olvidado por completo que tenía la carta. La vi, me sorprendí: aquella no era la letra de TK, sino la de Matt.

La leí, la releí. No habías escrito un respuesta explícita a si sentías algo por mí; me decías que querías que yo fuera feliz, que disfrutara mis estancia en USA, que hiciera mi vida allá, que esperabas que la distancia no nos separara, aunque seguramente lo haría.

Y ahí, justo al final, encontré la respuesta:

"Así, cuando vuelvas a Japón, tal vez podamos escribir nuestra historia juntos"

_Junto a ti creo que aumente más de tres kilos  
con tus tantos dulces besos repartidos _

Habían pasado unos cuatro años desde mi partida. Sinceramente ya me había acostumbrado a mi nueva vida en USA, me había adaptado muy bien, tenía muchos amigos, incluyendo a mi inseparable Michael, a quien muchos consideraban mi novio, sin embargo no éramos más que eso: sólo amigos.

Por más adaptada que estuviera, nunca pude sostener una relación con nadie y todo por mis ciegas esperanzas en una estúpida frase de tu carta: construir nuestra historia juntos.

Pero al parecer tú ya la habías olvidado. Yo siempre estuve en contacto con TK, y fue precisamente él quien me contó que tú salías con Sora; ahí comprendí porqué ella nunca me apoyó del todo cuando le confesé lo que sentía por ti.

Fue algo muy doloroso para mi, porque aunque yo no hubiera querido que fuera así, efectivamente la distancia nos había separado y mucho. Por eso le dije q TK que no me contara nada más de ti.

Y así pasó un año más, yo ya tenía 16 y llevaba un año sin saber nada de ti. Mis padres me dijeron que había llegado la hora de volver, nuestro ciclo en USA había terminado y volveríamos a Japón. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? Estaría yo lista para todos los cambios en mi querida Odiaba? Y qué tal para los cambios que habían tenido todos mis amigos? Y para verte a ti? Estaría lista para eso?

No tuve mucho tiempo para encontrar respuestas a mis preguntas, y en menos tiempo del que pude asimilar, ya me encontraba de vuelta en Japón.

Nadie sabía de mi regreso excepto mi incondicional TK, quien supo guardarme el secreto; además fue quien me puso al día con lo que había pasado con cada uno de mis amigos, sin embargo, cundo llegó el momento de escuchar qué había pasado contigo, simplemente puse mi dedo índice en su boca y le impedí hablar de un tema dolorosa para mi, y a pesar de sus protestas e intentos de aclararme las cosas, simplemente preferí no saber nada.

Y fue así como, aún ignorando qué había pasado contigo, decidí por fin, después de un tiempo de estar oculta de todos, reunirme con mis amigos. TK había organizado una fiesta en su casa para todos los digielegidos, sin comentarlos es motivo de esta.

Cuando todos están allí, me aparecí. Todos estaban asombrados, lo cual no me sorprendía ya que tenía un buen tiempo sin verlos. Lo que sí llamó mi atención fue ver cómo tú permanecías distante de Sora, parecía que no querías estar cerca de ella aún cuando era tu novia; en cambio parecías evitarla.

También me sorprendió tu mirada melancólica y distraída. No soportaba verte así, no soportaba la angustia de verte sufrir, aunque no supiera el porqué. Y fue así como decidí acercarme a ti, venciendo mi temor de ser lastimada por algún comentario tuyo acerca de lo feliz que eras con alguien más, o de algo por el estilo.

Me acerqué cautelosamente, me miraste al acercarme y me sonreíste melancólicamente, lo cual me hizo sentir una punzada dentro de mí. Te pregunté como estabas, pregunta estúpida debo agregar, pero al menos rompió el hielo entre los dos, me contestaste que bien, feliz de ver que por fin había vuelto.

Te dije que esperaras, qué querías decir con eso, te pregunté inocentemente, y ahora sonreíste, pero ya era esa mirada triste, sino una de satisfacción. Me dijiste que te alegraba ver que conservaba mi inocencia, esa cualidad que siempre te había gustado de mí; cada vez me confundías más, se suponía que tenías novia, pero me decías todas esas bellas cosas.

Y entonces, cuando menos lo esperaba, te acercaste un poco más a mi, lo suficiente como para que pudiéramos sentir la respiración del otro, y sin que te importara nada de lo que pasaba a nuestro alrededor me abrazaste, lo hiciste de una manera tan dulce que no pude resistir caer bajo el encanto de tus brazos; pero reaccioné y me aparté.

Te dije que quería explicaciones, que me dijeras porqué hacías tal cosa si estabas con alguien más; me desconcertó tu risa y me dijiste que se notaba que no estaba actualizada con lo que había pasado. Te dije que te explicaras mejor, y fue entonces cuando lo comprendí todo: ya no estabas con Sora.

Me explicaste cómo te habías dado cuenta del error que habías cometido al estar con ella, que habías recordado la carta que me habías escrito y que serías fiel a lo que habías escrito, que esperarías por mi que escribiéramos nuestra historia juntos.

Me sorprendí demasiado, jamás hubiera imaginado que realmente eso era lo que querías decir en tu carta, ya había perdido completamente las esperanzas, pero ahora, contigo diciéndome todo esto, era como si nuevamente brotara dentro de mí aquel sentimiento, y me hacía creer que realmente había posibilidades de que me quisieras como yo siempre te había querido.

Y entonces, nuevamente sorprendiéndome, te volviste a acercar, pero esta vez no era para abrazarme… tus labios se acercaban peligrosamente a los míos, yo no podía resistirme; cerré mis ojos y me dejé llevar. Fue así como vino nuestro primer beso, el primero de muchos más que estaría por llegar…

* * *

¿Qué les parece este cap? Tampoco está muy largo, pero como les había dicho es porque quería hacer una vivencia por cada estrofa…

Espero que apoyen este fic, que a pesar de que va a ser corto, espero q sea súper intenso y… bueno, mejor si quieren saber más, tendrán que leer…

Gracias a Naomi Yamada y a AMY ISHIKAWA por su Reviews!

BYE!!!!

**Make a wish…**

**A Fairy will let your soul fly**


End file.
